Luna
by catty98
Summary: My story for L.A. The title isn't official. This is an original story, and i do own rights. THANKS! :) Please Read and Review! I'd love some suggestions for it. It is not completed! I only did half of it. Sorry but it shall be updated this weekend! :)


_ Ah, my back is killing me,_ I thought, opening my eyes to get a picture of my surroundings. I saw that I was in a small room, lying on a bed. There was dust everywhere, like it had been abandoned for years. Dust on the only lamp, on the bed, of which I was laying on; dust on the dresser, on a small end table, the sink and the fridge.

I tried to sit up on the bed up, but as I pushed of the bed, nausea took over my body. Staying still, I, slowly, looked over my body. Tiny, infected cuts covered my arms and legs. It looked as if I had been running through rose bushes. Covered in a small amount of dust, I got up more, enduring the pain I felt.

I looked around. There wasn't much around in this small apartment. _Where am I, _was the thought that lead me to my horrible question. _Who was I?_

Looking at a bag that was right by me, I grabbed and unzipped it. There wasn't much, just some moment and clothes. No I.D. no student card, nothing.

I got up and went to a sink a few feet away, and started to wash off the dust on my arms and legs. I couldn't get the cuts cleaned so well with only water, but I tried my best. Dust off my body, I changed and put on black Nikes, what I assumed to be mine.

I walked to one of the three doors there. I opened to find that it was the restroom. I mentally faced palmed myself. I closed the door walking to the other, looking for the exit. I opened this door, only to find a rat's nest in a medium sized closet. I shrugged and though, _what's behind door number three, Ms.? _I walked to the third door and, to my relief, it was the exit.

Walking into a hallway, I smelled something really delicious cooking in one of the many apartment rooms. It smelled of batter, butter, and syrup. I stood there, listening to my stomach growling. I knew, with my sixth sense, that I was hungry.

In an apartment door above, a young girl, around seventeen-ish, I suppose, walked out her shoulder length hair flowing behind her. She wore a blue tee and pants, with Nikes. She yelled something in a different language, and ran down. She waved to me and l stopped her.

"Where are we?" I asked hearing my voice for the first time today.

Puzzled she replied, "Manhattan, New York. Where else? You just moved her, didn't you?"  
Frozen, I only nodded my head. I wasn't supposed to be here; I don't know how I knew, considering I don't know my own name, but I did. I had a feeling in the back of my head, like a tickle, and I knew I would meet her again.

"What's your name?" I asked her, probably scaring her as I did.

"Catty… Catty Darming. What's yours?" Catty asked, sticking her hand out, as to shake hands.

"Ella Charm." Answering with the first name that had popped into my mind, and then wondering if it was just an instinct to answer like that. I took her hand and shook.

"Well, got to run, see you around?" I nodded and watched her leave. My stomach broke the silence that took the place of her. Food was my main priority tight now. I walked out of the apartment building and asked a couple of kids where the closest food market was. The response shocked me.

"The closets would be Starbucks. It's just right around the corner, crazy old woman." The oldest of them replied. Short of slapping some sense into him I left. I wasn't old! At least not that I knew of.

Storming off the block, I walked into Starbucks and straight to the restroom. Seeing my reflection, I mentally slapped myself. I looked as young as Catty, so somewhere around seventeen. Short, ear length hair, and chocolate eyes, and that's when I cracked up. I couldn't believe how silly I acted.

Leaving the restroom, I walked to the short line and picked up a blueberry muffin and ordered a medium coffee. Waiting for the coffee, I sat down and saw someone staring at me. A guy, around my age, and he got up. Walking slowly, like in those weird suspense movies, he walked towards me. It seemed like no one else could see him, or bothered to notice.

"Ella? You can't be here. You must return to Luna. We need you! Staying here is not only dangerous to you, but we will surely get over ruled if you don't return soon!" He exclaimed loudly. I looked around, and noticed no one was noticing any of this. I looked back at him, and knew something was wrong. It didn't seem normal, or as normal as it should be.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? And, by chance, is my name really Ella?" I asked, seeing worry all over his face. I knew, automatically I was important somewhere.

He started to flicker, as if he was a hologram. His red hair and bright blue eyes flickered more than the rest of him. "I am Steven, and I am your right hand man. You must return before midnight! All will be given to Takers if you don't! Your younger sibling, Takers, will be crowed our new ruler if you don't. Takers is, like his name, a taking thief. Takers will take over, he will send out best guards to kill you. No one wanted to disturb your vacation, so we tried to handle it. When you return, he will ceases. So, please hurry." He said, flickering in and out. My head was swarming with this horrible situation. Not only did I not remember any of this, but I seemed that I was a ruler, and was held with up most respect, in a place that could, pr could not exist. I couldn't believe this, yet it made a lot of sense. Crazy sense, but it would explain why I felt as I shouldn't be here.

"Steven, how do I get back? I have no memory, but you seem truthful, so I will listen." I responded, and listen to him with the most respect and tried to remember it.

"First, Madam, you must find a Seek-" he started. But I, rudely I admit, interrupted him

"Just call me Ella for now. Not until I get my memory back, will you call me anything else." I stated bluntly. He nodded and continued.

"You must first find a seeker. A seeker is a person who is mortal, yes, but a can cross worlds, but doesn't know it. You can't find them easily, but you can tell who they are. They are usually young females, with shorter hair. What hair color; could matter less. I think you might have run across one. Asking outright won't do any good. You can sense it, being from Luna, and the Princess herself. You and the Seeker must go on top of any building, and have her read from this book. Read it too soon, and you and the Seeker both will be transported to a different place, if you are on the ground. If you read it, you will be hurt because, though the Princess, you don't have the power to call on that kind of magic."


End file.
